


Moving Day

by Cateia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateia/pseuds/Cateia
Summary: Another entry for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 challenge. This week's theme: Moving.Hawke has recovered the Amell estate in Hightown. All that's left is to move out of Gamlen's Lowtown abode.





	Moving Day

The brass latch made a satisfying click as it closed. “Last one,” Hawke muttered, wiping her forehead. “You’ll have your peace and quiet back momentarily, Uncle.”

“About time,” Gamlen barked. “And don’t come back.” His blue eyes shifted as he watched Hawke drag the chest out of his Lowtown hovel. 

The door closed for the final time with a resounding clunk, which rang through the still air. Gamlen put another log on the fire, noticing that the air had grown suddenly chill.

_Alone again. Good. That’s the way it ought to be_ , Gamlen thought as he wiped away a tear. 


End file.
